HalfDemon Mates
by Rikkamaru
Summary: "The point is, Raven doesn't seem interested in guys because she's looking for a more submissive mate which is difficult to do in a world where men are more dominant." Well Raven's found her mate. And it's Kyd Wykkyd. Side-story to Black Cat's Eyes.


Don't own Teen Titans.

In this story, I made Kyd Wykkyd's real name Elliot, because I've seen others use this name, so it kinda stuck.

If you follow me on other fandoms, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I write my stories in a journal at school, and later type them up, but I haven't typed them recently. I'll try to get a little more on the ball.

Half-Demon Mates

* * *

><p>"Hey, Raven? How come we never see you interested in guys?" The other four members of the Jump City Teen Titans all looked at Beast Boy with varying degrees of "what the hell?" as they heard this. Even Kid Flash looked up from where he was laying between Jinx and the back of the couch to shoot Beast Boy a confused stare, though the pink-haired witch acted as if she hadn't heard the question at all. She was the only one in the room not questioning the changeling's sanity as she lounged out on the couch and read <span>Animal Farm<span> for the fourth time (you can only deal with happiness for so long before you needed to read about some form of corruption, was her argument).

"Why would you see me interested in guys?" Raven asked dryly.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know; 'cause you're a girl? What, are you interested in girls instead?" This caused Robin and Cyborg to choke and Raven to send the changeling a glare so vicious it was debatable if Beast Boy was suicidal or not.

"Chill out. She's not a lesbian; I would be aware of such misfortune." Jinx had finally stopped reading and was simply gazing at them with half-lidded eyes.

Beast Boy quickly regained himself and started waving his arms around. "Then what _is she_?"

"She's a demoness." Everyone paused and stared blankly at the sorceress. Not even Raven seemed completely sure of what that was supposed to mean. Jinx looked back at their blank stares and gave an exasperated sigh. "While demon anatomy is notably different (presence of horns, claws, wings, etc.), there is a more outstanding difference in demon hierarchy and subsequent psychology that is not expressed in humans. The demon social structure most closely mirrors that of hyenas, where the females are dominant and the males submissive.

"Occasionally, there are dominant male demons (see Trigon and Lucifer) but all female demons are dominant and seek submissive mates. The power struggle between dominant males and females often leads to the males seeking out human females, which then led to the creation of half-demons. The most impressive note about demon blood is its potency in the half-demon mind set. Half-demon females are also always dominant and half-demon males are either dominant or submissive." The entire time, Jinx had spoken in a steady, if bored, tone as if reading from a textbook. Now, even Kid Flash was staring at her like she had just sprouted rabbit ears.

"How do you know all that?" Rabin asked.

Jinx shrugged. "It was part of my HIVE graduating thesis and was quoted from the book Demons: Potential Enemies and Allies. I also read it to help Kyd Wykkyd, since he was going through some tough times."

Now Cyborg looked shocked and confused. "Wait! Kyd Wykkyd's a demon?"

Jinx blinked. "Half-demon, yes."

"I thought he was a mutated human?"

"He is. He was experimented on in Italy, and they genetically mutated him to be half-human, half-demon. After they did this he was able to escape, and then he saved the rest of us and helped form the HIVE Five."

Kid Flash looked at her, confused. She didn't talk much about her past, but she never mentioned Kyd Wykkyd in any of it. "What do you mean when you say he saved you?"

Jinx smiled grimly and moved closer to her boyfriend as she began her story. "I was born in East India and was as dark-skinned as any native. The only thing that stood out about me was my pink hair and eyes. Everyone thought I was special, the blessed daughter of Brahma. But that was before my powers came to fruition. The night my powers expressed themselves, my skin lost all of its pigment and, in my panic, I accidentally hexed a tree and killed the village leader's son. Everyone accused me of being a demon, born of Alakshmi to bring disaster to their homes and loved ones. That night, the night I gained my powers, my village chased me through the streets so that they could kill me."

The Titans around her gasped, but Jinx continued. "I had no one to protect me; my mother died in childbirth and my father led the hunt to kill me as he had always felt that my existence was an abomination. The moon was at its highest when I tripped on an aboveground root and was only inches away from death."

Jinx broke off the story to smile slightly before continuing. "That's when Wykkyd appeared. He rose up from the ground directly in front of me, his cloak shielding me from view as he faced my entire village. He couldn't have been older than me at the time, which was ten, but he spoke directly into our minds like the most powerful of the asura. "You shall not touch her," he said, "and do not think yourselves so mighty that you could overcome a demon." Since he spoke directly into our minds, we could all understand him, and slowly the village departed. After that, Wykkyd grabbed my hand and took me to a new land. From there we met Mammoth and then we went to America. Then the HIVE found us and the rest in history."

The Titans looked at her in surprise, having never known that some of the HIVE Five had met before they were in HIVE. Cyborg interrupted the silence with another question. "I thought you said male demons were typically submissive?" The witch nodded and so the robotic man continued. "How is his threatening your entire village anyway similar to being submissive?"

"Male demons only submit to those they have a close bond with. Kyd Wykkyd formed a blood bond with me which makes us the equivalent of demon siblings. We can talk telepathically to each other, share emotions (to an extent); that kind of stuff. This bond also means that Kyd Wykkyd didn't mind me as his leader in the HIVE Five. Males are incredibly protective of their family and little one. They're often the ones that care for the children."

The others continued to stare at her, and Kid Flash, annoyed at their attention, nudged her and whispered, "You're getting off topic."

"The point is," she said, in order to get their attention, "Raven doesn't seem interested in guys because she's looking for a more submissive mate, which is difficult to do in a world where the men are dominant." She then curled up closer to her boyfriend and fell asleep.

The core Titans looked at her a little longer before turning to stare at Raven. The demoness looked back and shrugged.

* * *

><p>The Titans were chasing after Gizmo, Mammoth, and five Billys on a bright sunny day. After being mysteriously rescued from the cryogenic lab, the three had returned to stealing, in less frequently. Since Jinx and the remaining HIVE Five had an agreement that they wouldn't attack one another, she and Kid Flash remained at the Tower for their heists (Kid Flash didn't fight them because the agreement could extend to significant others).<p>

On this day, Robin was able to get a glancing blow on Gizmo, which threw him off balance and sent him careening into a street lamp. As the young genius took inventory of his wounds, he pulled his hand away from his head to see it bright red with blood. He may have been a villain, but Gizmo was still a young boy and seeing the blood on his hand made the poor boy freak out.

A loud wail escaped from Gizmo as he tried to collect himself, and the Titans around him looked at each other in fear as the other villains escaped. How do you calm down an upset eight year old villain?

They never needed to find out, because the ground beside him slowly began to turn darker. When it finally became a swirling vortex of shadow, a figure emerged, and with his iconic cape billowing behind him, Kyd Wykkyd stood beside the young boy. He didn't even look at the Titans as he reached out and rubbed Gizmo's head.

The young boy calmed down and looked at Kyd Wykkyd, who smiled back and made a portal for the HIVE Five home base. The inventor disappeared, but as Kyd Wykkyd moved to leave, Starfire remembered that he was their enemy and shot a starbolt at him. The teen tensed, prepared to get hit, but it was stopped by a shield of black energy.

When Kyd Wykkyd tried to leave again, however, the black energy shackled itself to his wrists and neck. It then picked him up and moved him away from the closing vortex. Starfire cocked her head in confusion then turned to see Raven controlling the black energy.

"Oh, friend Raven!" she exclaimed, "I see you have captured the Kyd Wykkyd! Let us take him to be questioned!" When she moved to puck the teleporter up, more black energy appeared threateningly in front of her.

Raven rubbed her head in irritation as she looked at Starfire. "Don't touch him," she snapped, before turning to eye Kyd Wykkyd. After eyeing him for a minute her eyes turned slightly red and she growled a little before walking to him and ripping his cowl away.

Without the cloak to make his body appear bulky, Kyd Wykkyd's muscles were wiry and toned, tensed with the urge to flee. The cowl's removal also meant that the hood was ripped away as well, revealing unruly black and twitching black bat ears.

Raven reached out without thinking and gently rubbed one of the ears, curious about the texture. Kyd Wykkyd immediately jerked and tried to escape the sensation, his mouth open in a voiceless cry, and Raven had to stop the urge to croon at his reaction.

She felt two more people arrive but didn't pay it much mind. "Elliot! Raven, what's going on? Why are you holding Elliot like that?" Kyd Wykkyd's eyes snapped over to the voice and Raven growled before looking at the new people. Jinx and Kid Flash had arrived and Jinx was slowly trying to get closer to the darker two.

Raven snarled at the intruder and released a wave of dark energy at her. The pulse pushed Jinx back and made her skid across the ground. This caused a powerful backlash as Kyd Wykkyd tensed before releasing a vibe of pure fury and began struggling to be released. More dark energy formed to lash onto the teleporter but he was too angry to stop under the new restraints and continued to defy the control Raven was trying to place on him.

**Sister!** He screamed telepathically, not caring that all of the Titans nearby could hear him in his desperation. **Iella! What happened? Don't go near the creature crying, "Nevermore!" lest she pierce you with her beak!**

Jinx nodded and stepped back, but didn't stop scowling at the demoness that was curling her arms around Kyd Wykkyd's neck. Raven smirked back, and pushed her face closer to nuzzle him. Her eyes were still a hazy red and Jinx glared a little longer before scoffing and shaking her head.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "Elliot appears once after the Brotherhood incident and Raven's demon side claims him as her mate. Poor brother."

The physical contact between Raven and the boy continued for a few more minutes before Raven tilted her head up to whisper into his ear. "You're not thinking of running away right now, are you? And answer only to _me_."

Kyd Wykkyd ignored how her eyes turned a darker shade of red but obediently spoke solely into her mind. **I am not thinking of escape, but I am certain your human side will once she regains control.**

The demoness shivered at his mental voice; it vibrated like plucked guitar strings and seemed to fill the cracks in her mind with the fluidity of water. "She'll figure out what she wants eventually," she whispered back, "but I assure you; what she wants is you." With that she sank her teeth into her mate's neck and pushed some of her energy into the spot, claiming him as hers. "And she will have you." After biting him, the restraints around Kyd Wykkyd's neck and wrists disappeared, and the teleporter left soon after.

With her mate gone, Raven regained her human side and the red in her eyes disappeared completely. She didn't give any of the Titans a chance to ask her a question before she left for the Tower, and slowly the others left as well, leaving Kid Flash and Jinx still there.

The speedster was hugging her, running his hands down her back to check for injuries and she just let him, as lost in thought as she was. "She better treat him right." She finally said, and Kid Flash pulled away for a second to give her a curious look.

"Hm?" he asked, having been too concerned to pick up what she said.

"Raven better treat my brother right. I don't want to hurt Elliot if I have to kill that bitch in her sleep." Jinx smirked at him but anyone could tell her words were sincere. Kid Flash just hoped she wouldn't have to go through with them.

* * *

><p>Why I came up with this: I noticed that, when Raven is paired with other females, she is almost always the dominant one. She also has more of her demon side apparent. I wanted to read a story where she was still dominant and has her demon side around, but with a male. So I chose Kyd Wykkyd because he seemed shier than some of the other guys, and could potentially have a demon side.<p>

The graduating thesis is because I am looking at colleges currently and the idea of an evil school having a "senior thesis" amused me to know end.

This story is meant to be a side-story to a fic I have written and typed up. It's called Black Cat's Eyes, and focuses on Jinx being in the Teen Titans, but not trusted. Half-Demon Mates is meant to show the relationship between Jinx and Elliot, Elliot and Raven, and offer a more in-depth look on what I think the demon social hierarchy looks like. It also gives you a look into Jinx's past.

I don't know much about Hinduism, so I am sorry if I unintentionally offended someone.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
